Víctimas de los sueños
by Lis con S
Summary: Los sueños nunca siguen una regla clara, son un misterio muy insondable. Nunca sabemos que son lo que son hasta que despertamos, pero, ¿cuáles son sus límites?


_Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

_Este Fic participa del Reto: Dos por Uno, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

* * *

Víctimas de los sueños

...

Los sueños manipulan, pueden experimentar una realidad donde los deseos y utopías son verdad, seducen cambiando percepciones. Amigos y familiares se vuelven parte de esa secuencia, mientras que Mito nunca cae en que lo que está viendo es una farsa, recién descubre la maldita verdad cuando despierta de esa irrealidad o su mente escenifica los trágicos finales de sus seres queridos, así le reafirma que aunque lo desee y los sueñe, ellos están muertos.

Sin importar lo absurda y confusa que sea, Mito es la ingenua víctima que no puede dudar de la veracidad de esa situación soñada e inventada hasta que por fin despierta. Dirigida y obligada se ve envuelta en un escenario conocido para ella, con un uniforme impregnado con su sangre y la de cadáveres que fueron ninjas que quizá habían atentado contra su vida o no. Todos reunidos por una razón que sin importar que sea honor, traición, venganza, rivalidad, territorio o encargo es olvidada, es mas una excusa que un motivo, para nunca olvidar causas personales.

Ella en su zona lucha desprendida de cualquier fastidiosa emoción o sensación, analiza los ruidos y olores para saber cual es la mejor forma de contraatacar y no dar abertura, sin detenerse por cualquier herida o golpe, siendo imparable con la conocida resistencia de su clan. Con cada vida que arrebata, ella pierde más empatía, los niños que se desangran se llevan su inocencia y Mito se vuelve más fría y todo duele menos. Las victorias son vacías, el prestigio no elimina las pesadillas ni la insoportable hipocresía de quienes buscan sacar a sus aliados del camino.

Golpea, apuñala, decapita, desgarra, amputa y sentencia a miles que la miran con odio, vergüenza, miedo, dolor, desagrado o calma, a estos últimos ella les tiene envidia, son libres, muertos pero a salvo, apartados de seguir viviendo como ninjas en una maldita sociedad destructiva y cansina. Ella estaba segura de que nunca la muerte le causaría esa paz, si no hace mucho tiempo ella misma habría terminado con la suya. El papel de verdugo le generaba un desapego a la existencia de otros y la suya misma.

Los gritos en esa guerra son superado por el resonar de la tierra partida, separada y aniquilada, se sorprende porque en lugar de observarse un gran batallón, hay solo una persona, una kunoichi, en medio de docenas de cadáveres, una mujer estaba dominando la batalla. No permite que la ansiedad la estimule a actuar por impulso, había muchos inútiles siendo humillados por ese error. Entonces, entiende que no debe permitirle golpear de nuevo el suelo. Muchos shinobis la atacan buscando lo mismo, pero son enterrados en la tierra con sus puñetazos. Mito busca aberturas, debilidades o posibles distracciones para superar a su imparable enemiga.

La oportunidad vino cuando unas hebras rosadas taparon los ojos de su adversaria, se aproxima rápido y con esa misma velocidad, nota que a pesar de que a la distancia se viera diminuta, realmente la kunoichi es menuda hasta el punto de que su uniforme le queda un poco grande. Las apariencias podrían no concordar, más cuando se trataba de mujeres. Con su apariencia siendo más nítida pensó en el Sakura.

Cuando "Sakura" vuelve a revelar sus ojos, verdes esmeralda, la vida se le escapa. El poder es solo una herramienta que los expertos usan para triunfar. Aunque Sakura parecía intimidante con sus habilidades, Mito conocía lo que era ser un novato, rango que luego de decenas de batallas ya no mantenía. Ella había sido solo una niña con una gran fuerza. Sin pena ni gloria, la poderosa kunoichi se desplomó dándole la espalda a su ejecutora. A diferencia de sus fuertes shannaro al pelear, sus gemidos finales escapan atravesados y suaves.

Entre todas las elecciones antes de desfallecer, la ninja caída había paralizado a Mito, no por la innovación de su decisión, su mirada no tenía ninguna intención de afectarla o desearle la muerte o la peor desgracia. Era insípida, ajena a sí misma, a ella y a su alrededor, un reflejo de su propia mirada y sentir.

Mientras Sakura muere, ella parpadea, exhala, traga saliva y cae de rodillas, ahí despierta. Ya no hay violencia, golpes a la tierra, jutsus que se nombran y himnos de guerra. A su lado hay un hombre; inconforme como ella, pero con el coraje y el poder necesario para marcar un cambio; durmiendo sin reacción ante su comportamiento brusco. Lo que no sintió en su sueño, que también fue algo que formó parte del pasado de ella y muchos más, la había empujado a despertar.

Se sentía aliviada al saber que su pasado distópico solo podía atormentarla en sueños, por otro lado, diferente era nunca saber que se trataba solo de eso.

.

.

.

La primera persona muerta que había aparecido en sus sueños había sido el Tercer Hokage, aunque esa aparición fue muy corta y para nada relevante en su sueño, Sakura con trece años había llorado al saber que nada había sido real.

Por otra parte, pelear una batalla a muerte con la abuela de su maestra y morir en el enfrentamiento no era algo que ella contaría libremente a cualquiera. En las clases de historia en la Academia, había escuchado acerca de Mito Uzumaki, aunque nunca había indagado mucho en conocerla más. Incluso a pesar de ser discípula de la nieta de esa mujer, jamás supo nada, más que nada por la insistente costumbre de muchos de preguntarle a su maestra sobre el Primer Hokage, los temas familiares estaban fuera de discusión.

La manera en la que había perdido el combate había sido muy estúpida, sino fuera por el miedo que había sentido siendo asesinada por la jinchuriki del kyubi, se habría sentido presa de la vergüenza al ser derrotada de una forma tan imposible e ilógica, pero no se podía pedir peras a un olmo, el largo historial de sueños que había tenido no mantenían ninguna verosimilitud.

Pero en su siguiente enfrentamiento, que no le pareció para nada extraño hasta que terminó, las cosas parecían más convincentes. Al desplomarse como en el anterior sueño, ella sobrevivió con la ayuda de su sello yin. Lo impensable y fuera de su propia personalidad fue la furia que la llevó a ir con unas ganas asesinas contra Mito.

Toda la superioridad que su asesina había tenido era escasa, parecía mentira que la mujer en frente de ella la había matado tan fácilmente. Los ataques acertados la satisfacían con gran perversidad, la llenaban de un sentido maligno. Apreció demasiado cada chorro de sangre que expulsaba su contrincante. Escuchar sus jadeos de cansancio y dolor era un estímulo adictivo. El golpe de gracia fue hecho con una imperiosa y corrupta necesidad. En sus pensamientos, su accionar había sido justificado. Cuando despertó no pudo dormir más del asco que sentía, muy temerosa de volver a actuar de esa manera deshonrosa.

Por ese motivo, ella se aseguró de transcurrir un día muy ocupado para no dejar tiempo libre para que aparecieran fragmentos de esa pesadilla macabra y escalofriante.

Sus acciones habían sido iguales a las de la mayoría de los ninjas cuando todas las Aldeas eran enemigas y la palabra Alianza sonaba algo imposible. Pero por suerte, ella estaba comiendo ramen con la persona responsable de la Alianza Shinobi más trascendental que la propia fundación de Konoha. Un Uzumaki que no tenía nada de parecido con la mujer con quien ella había soñado; a excepción de ser el recipiente de Kurama; a quien además procedió a darle un extravagante golpe por decirle a Hinata que ellos estaban en una "cita" y marcharse para darles un momento a solas e irse al hospital.

.

.

.

Al intentar moverse, Mito descubrió sus limitaciones, le costaba respirar y tenía unas heridas letales distribuidas por todo el cuerpo. Le costaba toda su energía mantener en funcionamiento su sentido de la vista. Se estaba muriendo y no aunque no lo demostraba, se estaba desesperando, algo inútil, pero era una de las pocas emociones que iba a poder experimentar antes de ya no sentir ni ver nada.

Reconoció el escenario preferido de sus pesadillas para torturarla, el campo de batalla. No por estar ella a punto de desaparecer iba a significar que todo estaría en paz y silencio. El ruido de la incesante actividad militar saturaba sus oídos, pero aunque muchos murieran con ella en ese momento, se sentía sola abandonando el mundo y muy insignificante, menos importantes que las millones personas que ella había dictado su muerte. Recuerdos de su vida colaban su mente, valia resaltar que lo último que pasó por su cabeza fue caerse de una gran piedra y ver con detalle como su frente golpeaba, sin poder evitarlo o protegerse, una filosa parte de ella. Luego todo era oscuridad, al igual que lo que le estaba por suceder.

Si su final era irreversible, se preguntó por qué tardaba tanto, un respuesta una energía atravesó y recorrió todo su cuerpo, rompiendo con la escasez que su organismo había sentido. Al percibir todo de una manera más concreta, sintió un chakra curativo que en su cuerpo tan machacado y dolido, era necesario para su supervivencia. Pudo oír más claro el respirar irregular de alguien, una chica, y enseguida supo sin dudar que era Sakura.

Con la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos, si hubiera tenido la capacidad de mostrarse más estupefacta los habría hecho agrandando más los párpados, la niña tenía en la frente un sello yin. A diferencia de su actitud en el sueño anterior, no había crueldad u odio, la veía bastante ansiosa y luchando para no perder su concentración en su laboriosa y excelente curación. En cierto momento quiso apartarse, pero pronosticó que eso la molestaría y esperó con paciencia que sus atenciones terminaran

—¿Por qué haces esto? —en cierta manera la manera de actuar de Sakura era muy calmada a diferencia de su pelea, aunque en su segundo enfrentamiento ella había perdido, su estilo agresivo la había desconcertado.

—Yo le hice esas heridas —admitió un avergonzada pero sin dudar en mirarla fijamente.

—Porque yo primero te vencí.

—Pero si yo, hipotéticamente, me vengo, usted querrá vengarse de mi venganza, luego me vengaré de su venganza contra mi venganza y así nunca terminará el ciclo del odio.

Sin articular nada, procesó las palabras que describían sin errar la historia de los ninjas de una manera tan simple convirtiendo años de sufrimientos y mentalidades cerradas en algo tan fácil de resolver. Observa su caótico entorno y aunque se siente inconforme con la destrucción que ve, las palabras de Sakura dejan en ridículo su resignación.

Entonces Mito entiende que está en un sueño largo, que visitando Uzushio con Hashirama se golpeo la cabeza resbalandose de una gran roca, que seguramente está en coma, que si se salvó fue porque no quiso morir y que quiere preguntarle algo a Sakura.

—¿Quién te enseñó a despertar el sello yin?

Cuando la joven iba a responder, desapareció de inmediato y se encontró acostada con un dolor en el ojo, acompañada por su familia política y biológica, pero quedando en segundo plano por el abrazo de su esposo y, informada minutos después, futuro padre de su hijo.

.

.

.

Sakura de oídas y descripciones ambiguas sabías del País del Remolino. Pero imaginar cada detalle de la Isla era muy inaudito. La persona que la acompañaba parecía más propensa cuando vivía a tener esa clase de sueños. De hecho, parecía más a gusto que ella ubicadas en el borde del peñasco, rodeadas de unas olas que les darían un fuerte aventón contra la roca si se resbalaban.

Para mantener su vida, lo único que debía hacer era mandar la cantidad justa de chakra sus miembros inferiores, una cosa de genin con la marca que tenía en la frente.

Con el fuerte sonido del mar y el abrupto final de su sueño la pasada vez, Sakura no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Su compañera pensaba de una manera similar ya que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra. Sabía que no había sido producto de la necesidad de despertarse porque ella había visto que su reloj marcaba las 4:00 am. Asumía que quizás había sido por hablar de cosas relacionadas con terceros, pero, ¿por qué?

La cercanía le había permitido notar varios rasgos similares con Tsunade, aunque su maestra podía ser brusca y muy intimidante cuando a primera impresión, en ciertos momentos tenía un porte tranquilo como su abuela. Su voz era seria pero no dura. La sonrisa que ahora tenía la hacía ver más radiante.

Mito era diferente a los Uzumaki que había conocido, era calmada, racional y reflexiva. Incluso olía a tilo. Entre las similitudes que encontraba con Naruto, podía nombrar solamente su chakra vivaz que había sentido mientras la sanaba y su gran resistencia en los dos enfrentamientos sin importar el resultado.

Quien estaba ocupando sus pensamientos la miró y enarcó una ceja atenta a su expresión asustada.

—Estoy embarazada —disparó, alerta a la posible interrupción del sueño. Pero para su sorpresa nada sucedió, la joven quedó confundida con la ausencia de reacción.

—Felicidades —no vio necesario preguntar de cuánto estaba, no notaba ninguna curva sobresaliente en su vientre, por lo que su concepción era reciente.

—¿Puedes saber el sexo del bebé? —preguntó viendo su alrededor, esperando un cambio bruto.

—Claro —Sakura se sorprendió con sus palabras que pudieron articularse y se acercó, despacio, gateando en el piso de roca para ponerse más cerca de la futura madre. Colocando una mano en su estómago, percibió al pequeño embrión y lo que sintió en su chakra le dijo de una manera anticientífica y puramente ficcional de que sexo sería el embrión.

—Es un niño —dijo con una seguridad que en la vida real no tendría practicando ese método con alguna de sus pacientes. Tampoco la verdadera Mito Uzumaki le creería con una gran sonrisa como sucedió en sus sueños.

Asi que cuando se despertó, chilló de la vergüenza varios minutos y se levantó de su miseria para empezar un nuevo día. Siendo víctima una vez más de los sueños, decidió comprarse unas hojas de tilo para prepararse un té.

En el mercado de especias, se encontró para su desgracias con la antigua Hokage, por lo que trató de no ser lo suficiente obvia para que dedujera que en los últimos días estaba soñando con su abuela.

Luego de charla de lo más normal, ella estaba a punto de dirigir la conversación para poder convenientemente despedirse, la conversación dio un giro aterrador.

—Las hojas que tienes me recuerdan a mi abuela, te acercabas a ella y sentías la esencia a tilo.

* * *

**Dios, pensé que no llegaba.**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
